Mother's Love
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: This is an ATC, to the episode of "The Foundling "
1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done! This story is an ATC to "The Foundling" but, also a Prequel to "Grandpa was a Hero" and maybe a few others along the way…..

Also, I chose to keep Sam alive (Writer's Privilege)

Pt.1

Mother's Love

Slowly pulling away from the farm house of Maylee Bains, Matt silent and Kitty with her heart breaking. Warm tears filling in her eyes. Matt wanting to console her, "Kitty, she's gonna be just fine. Mrs. Bains will take good care of her."

Shaking her head wiping her eyes, "I know that!" She said giving him a sideways glance. "Why'd you have to go and say that?" Returning her kerchief, to her face.

"Ahh, Kitty, it's women crying. What am I supposed to say?"

"Well, you could ask me to have supper with you."

Matt rolling his eyes with a smirk. "Ok then?"

Furrowing her brow. "Well ask me!"

"Ok. Miss Kitty, I would consider it an honor if you'd have supper with me tonight."

Now smiling and a slight laugh. "Sounds good to me. My place ok?"

Matt just shook his head in agreement.

As promised, Maylee Bains , while making a trip into town, wrapped baby Mary and brought her along, figuring on a visit with Kitty. She had something important she wanted to talk with her about.

Matt approaching the bat-wing doors, spotted Kitty sitting having coffee. Sam was washing up some left-over glasses from the night before. As he began to push thru the doors, he stopped hearing someone call his name. "Marshal! Marshal, over here."

When turning to look he noticed Maylee pulling in on her wagon, holding Mary in her arms. Matt quickly went to help. "Good morning, Mrs. Bains. Here let me help you." Reaching to help her down.

"Oh, Marshal, can you take her? Handing Mary to Matt before he had a chance to think about it.

"Oh, sure thing." Taking hold of Mary in his large arms, holding a hand out to Maylee. "What brings you two ladies into town?"

Smiling up at him, "Supplies and some things for Mary. Remember, I did promise Miss Russell I'd bring Mary for a visit when I was in town."

"Yes, that's right you did. And I know she will be happy to see you both."

Mr. Jonas came out when he saw the wagon in front of his store. "Why, Mrs. Bains, so nice to see you in town."

"Good morning, Mr. Jonas. Yes, I'm in need of supplies."

"Well, you just let me have your list and I'll get on that right away."

"Oh, Mr. Jonas, that is kind of you."

Then Matt added. "Mr. Jonas, while you're doing that I'll walk Mrs. Bains over to see Kitty."

"Sure, Marshal, not a problem. It will all be ready for you, Mrs. Bains, when you return."

Nodding with a smile, "Oh, thank you."

And Matt took her arm and led her across the street, still holding baby Mary. All eyes were on them even a few extras.

Once again standing at the batwing doors, now pushing it open for Maylee. Sam looked up with a big smile. "Morning, Marshal"

"Sam." He answered.

Then Sam quickly added, "I see you're not alone. Good morning, Mrs. Bains."

Nodding again, "Morning, Sam."

Quickly, Kitty twirled around, surprised. "Mrs. Bains? What… I mean , what brings you here?"

Walking closer, "Well, Miss Russell, we needed supplies and I thought it would be nice if Mary and I could visit with you and the Marshal."

"Oh, yes of course." Kitty's eyes stayed directly on the bundle in Matt's arm. "Please, come, sit. Would you like some coffee? Maybe you'd feel more comfortable if we went upstairs? Sam, would you bring us some coffee to my rooms?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty." Then looking at Maylee, Sam asked, "Something I can bring for the baby, Ma'am?"

"Oh, no, Sam, but thank you."

Matt began to hand the baby to Maylee, but in a quick movement, Kitty took her from his arms. "Here let me, Matt." She said. "Hello, little one. My she has grown!"

Smiling back, "Oh, yes like a weed, Miss Russell."

They headed for the stairs. "Please call me Kitty."

"Yes, Miss Rus… Kitty. And it's Maylee."

Matt left the women heading for Kitty's room, when Maylee turned. "Oh, Marshal, will you join us?"

Surprised, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, ok, but I thought you ladies wanted time to talk?"

"Marshal, I have something I'd like to talk with you both about."

"Ok then." And he followed. Neither Matt, Kitty nor Maylee noticed the eyes on them.

Once in Kitty's rooms, the three of them sat by the fire. Then Matt asked, "What is it you needed to talk to us about?" Matt looked worried.

Smiling up at him, "Relax, Marshal, it's not a bad thing."

Neither of them noticed at first that Kitty wasn't listening. She was busy talking and playing with baby Mary. Mary was cooing at her.

"Well, Marshal, Miss Rus… Miss Kitty, I've been thinking a lot lately and I would be real pleased if the two of you would agree to stand up for Mary in church. For her baptism."

Now eyes wide open, Kitty was speechless. Then, "Maylee. I… I… I don't know what to say."

"Yes, will do just fine, Miss Kitty. I couldn't think of two finer people."

Kitty, trying to hold back the tears, "I'd be honored."

"Well then, that's settled! Now Marshal?"

"Huh?" He muttered looking up.

"Can I count on you as well?"

"Now, Mrs. Bains. I don't know much about this sort of thing."

Now Maylee and Kitty were laughing. "This will just let me," taking a deep breath, "be at peace knowing that if anything should happen to me that Mary will be in wonderful hands with people that love her."

Scrunching his face, looking over towards Kitty, "Well, Kitty?"

Now with a big smile, Kitty said, "Maylee, we'd be happy to."

"Great! I'm so happy you both agreed. I'll be stopping to see Reverend English while I'm here in town. I'm hoping for next week. Say, Miss Kitty, would you mind keeping Mary while I go to see the Reverend?"

"Oh, Maylee, I'd love too." Kitty was in her glory!

After finishing their coffee, Matt suggested he walk Maylee over to the church, giving Kitty time alone with Mary. Matt and Maylee Bains headed down Front Street, still under the unknown eyes in the alley shadows.

Entering the church, again Maylee thanked Matt for agreeing to stand up for Mary. "You know, Marshal, I decided to keep the name Mary since Miss Kitty gave it to her, but I think I also would like to give her Miss Kitty's name as well. You know, "Mary Kathleen Bains"? I hope you and Miss Kitty approve."

"Oh, I'm sure Miss Kitty would like that." Matt answered.

Just then, Reverend English approached them. "Good morning, Mrs. Bains, Marshal. What is it that brings you today? Not that I'm complaining."

Maylee stepped forward. "Reverend English, I want to talk to you about baptizing Mary."

"Oh yes, how wonderful. Please come, let's sit. What a precious little baby." Smiling at Maylee and Matt. "When did you have in mind Mrs. Bains?"

"Well," Maylee said. "I was thinking of maybe next week?"

"Ok, then it's done. Who will be standing for Mary?"

"Oh, Reverend, the Marshal and Miss Russell have agreed to stand for Mary."

"Miss Russell?" In a shocked tone. "Are you sure, Mrs. Bains?"

Now Matt was staring right at Reverend English. Maylee answered. "Why, yes of course Miss Russell."

"Is there a problem Reverend?" Matt asked.

"Oh. Oh no, not at all, Marshal, I just thought…"

Quickly, Maylee added, "There is not two finer people then the Marshal and Miss Russell that I would entrust Mary's well being to."

Puzzled, Reverend English agreed. "Then next week it is."

Matt, offered to walk her back. As they left the church, Matt run right into a man who just tipped his hat down over his face. Matt excused himself, and led Maylee down the front steps, but an uneasy feeling made him turn back and look. But no one was there.

Back at the Long Branch, Kitty sat cuddling Mary in her arms, singing her a song. Mary quickly fell off to sleep in her embrace. "Oh, Mary, I miss this, feeling your little body snuggled up against me. But, I know you are in good hands. Maylee, your mother, really loves you." Then snuggling Mary up close to her neck, she kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I love you. Always remember that. Ok?"

When she looked up, there were two men standing in the doorway, two rather large men. One with a very sinister smile, the other had dark eyes and barely looked up. Kitty took a Deep breath,holding tighter onto Mary. "Who are you? What do you want? How'd you get up here?" She began to tremble. The next thing she saw was the barrel of a gun pointed straight at her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Mother's Love

Maylee, as she was walking along with Matt, turned to him. "Marshal, I'm sorry for what Reverend English said back there." Looking into his face meekly,

"I know." Throwing up his hand, "Mrs. Bains, there's no need for you to be sorry about anything."

"But Marshal."

Shaking his head. "Mrs. Bains…"

"But, Marshal, it's not right." She protested.

"Mrs. Bains, let's just forget about it ok? And let's not say anything to Kitty. She is used to things like this but maybe it's just better we not say anything."

"If you think it's best."

"Thank you," he replied.

Mr. Jonas stopped them. "Marshal, can I talk to you please?"

"Jonas. What is it?"

"Marshal, I just had this stranger, a man come into my store and …" Jonas hesitated.

"And what, Jonas?" Matt pressed.

"Well, Marshal, he was asking some strange questions. Then when I went into the back to look for some of Mrs. Bains order, he stole some things I had out on the counter for Mrs. Bains."

"What things, Jonas?"

"Well some of the baby things for baby Mary. But Marshal, this character didn't look the type to want baby things."

Matt, now thinking, "Jonas, what is missing exactly?"

"Well, I had some condensed milk, syrup, and some baby cloth's for her bottom, and a blanket or two. Just the things Mrs. Bains asked for on her list."

"What did he look like Jonas?" Matt asked.

"Well, let me think, medium height, dark hair, curly. Couldn't see his eyes, he kept his hat pulled down low. Mumbled a bit."

Matt was now thinking of the man who bumped into him leaving the church. "Jonas, let's keep this quiet for now. Let me look around. Ok?"

"Sure, Marshal." Jonas agreed.

Matt returned to Maylee. "Mrs. Bains, maybe I should walk you over to pick up Mary, huh?"

"Ok, Marshal. But, Marshal, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out." Matt was watching and looking around but not seeing the face of the man from the church, thinking to himself, "Could this be the same man? And what would he want with those items?"

As they both entered the Long Branch, Sam was coming out from the back room, rolling a barrel of beer.

"Sam? Is everything okay around here?"

"It's been quiet, Marshal. Miss Kitty hasn't come down yet."

Maylee looked at Matt. "Marshal, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing." He answered not wanting to worry her. "You go on up to Kitty's room, I'll be right up, then I'll help you with your things."

"Oh, thank you, Marshal." And she started up the stairs.

"How bout' a beer Marshal?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, okay. Sam, I want you to keep your eyes out for anything strange around here okay?"

Sam started to laugh. "Around here?" He said. "It's always strange around here." Then Sam saw the look in Matt's face. "Marshal, is there a…."

Just then Maylee, standing at the top of the stairs, looking confused, "Marshal ? Miss Kitty and Mary are not here."

Matt now wondering, "Sam, I thought you said Kitty hadn't come down yet."

"That's right."

Matt quickly took the stairs, two at a time, brushing past Maylee into Kitty's rooms. Just inside the door, nothing looked out of place. "That's not like Kitty, she wouldn't take Mary somewhere without saying something, even to Sam."

Then just as he was about to turn and leave the room, he noticed Mary's small blanket lying by the door, the door he uses when he comes up the back stairs. This doesn't feel right. He began to get a sick feeling in his stomach.

Then, "Marshal? Where could they be?"

Matt returning to the bar, "Sam, you didn't see anyone?"

"No, but then again I was taking in some barrels and bringing one for out here. But I was only gone a few minutes. What do you think happened, Marshal?

Now looking worried, "Where do you think Miss Kitty and Mary are? The look on your face tells me you're worried." Maylee asked.

"Mrs. Bains, wait here I'm gonna take a look round' town maybe she just went for a walk. Sam, can you get Mrs. Bains some coffee while I look around?"

"Yes, sure will Marshal."

Matt looked all over town, no sign of Kitty or Mary. He was checking every building he thought she might go. Running into Festus, "Matthew, what'cha doing in such a hurry?"

"Festus, look I need some help.

"Sure, Matthew. What kind'a help?"

"I'm trying to find Kitty. She's with baby Mary. We left them at the Long Branch but now they're gone and no sign of either of them."

"Don'cha worry, Matthew. Miz Kitty has a right natural feeling fur little Mary."

"I know that, Festus, but I don't know where they are. There was a strange man in town, Mrs. Bains and I ran into him coming out of the church."

"You was in church?" Festus asked surprised.

"Festus, forget about that. I need to find Kitty and Jonas said a stranger was in his store asking odd questions then stole some of Mrs. Bains order. I don't know if there's a connection to Kitty being gone, but I can't waste time."

"Don'cha worry, Matthew, we'll surely find Miz Kitty." And Festus' took off searching.

Matt returned to the Long Branch. Maylee was sitting with Sam. When he walked through the doors Maylee looked straight at Matt. "Marshal, I know Miss Kitty feels strongly about Mary, but you don't think she changed her mind again about letting me have her do you? I know it was hard for her to bring Mary to me."

"Mrs. Bains, Kitty wouldn't do that. Yes, she loves Mary, but what you're thinking is all wrong! Look let me take you out to your place and I'll do what I can to find Kitty and Mary."

"But, Marshal..."

"Please, Mrs. Bains. I'll find them." Matt was trying his best to remember the man's face, what little he saw of it, but couldn't. He gathered Maylee and her order and followed her to her house.

"Who are you two and what do you want with us?" Kitty continued to ask.

The two men, saying nothing to her in response to her questions, had put her on a horse and saw that she and Mary were between them as they rode.

"Look this isn't exactly good for the baby. She shouldn't be out here and…."

Just then, the man with the sinister smile turned to her and said, "Look, woman, just pipe down."

Kitty tried keeping Mary close to her, wrapping her cape around Mary to shield her from the wind. "Where you taking us, and why?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, lady."

"Well then, how about answering some?" She said sarcastically.

"You'll git your answers soon enough."

"You won't get far you know. Marshal Dillon will be right behind us. Then what will you do? Huh?"

Now snickering, "Lady, I hope he does. That's what we want."

"And then when he does?"

"You two, you're just making it easy to lure him. I'm sure he'll com'a lookin' fur his gals."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

Mother's Love

After seeing that Maylee got back to her farm house, Matt, Festus and Newly headed out to try and find Kitty and Mary.

Festus had noticed some horse tracks behind the Long Branch leading from the ally between Doc's office and the saloon. Taking Festus along, Matt figured, it would be easier to follow anyone who was trying to sneak out into the prairie. Matt had come to depend on Festus' tracking skills and knew how much he cared about Kitty and her safety.

As they rode out of Dodge, Festus turned to Matt. "Matthew, I jest can't a figer how some yahoos could slip on out a Dodge with Miz Kitty and that there lil' biddy baby."

"Festus, I don't know either."

"And, Matthew, some them there outlaws been gone after Miz Kitty before but why that baby?"

"Festus, I guess we'll find out when we find them."

"But, Matthew, you was a right here in Dodge."

Newly added, "That's right."

"Look, fella's I don't have the answers. It had to be someone watching our every move. Mrs. Bains and I left Mary with Kitty while I walked her over to church to speak with Reverend English, so best I can figure is, they have about an hour maybe more on us."

"Marshal, Miss Kitty. She's strong, and smart." Newly said.

Matt just Nodded.

After some long hard riding, Kitty yelled out. "Look, you're gonna have to stop and let me handle the baby's needs. Riding rough like this isn't exactly good for her."

"Well, now isn't that just like a good lil' momma." Remarked the smaller man, the one Matt had bumped into at the church.

"What?" Kitty asked looking at him inquisitively.

Now snickering at her, "Dillon would have come easy nough, jest grabbing you up, Red, but now we got the both of you, it's jest all the better." Now laughing harder.

Kitty continued to hold Mary close to her, but the rough ride caused her to begin crying. "Look there, see, this is too much for her. She's just an infant." Then exhausted herself, "PLEASE?"

Looking at one another, the sinister looking man, slowed down pulling himself close to Kitty's horse, "Ten minutes, ya hear? Ten minutes, and you better shut it up!"

Stopping by a small rock they had found a stream. The smaller man reached up and pulled Kitty from the horse, plopping her to the ground, nearly knocking her over. But she held tight to Mary, catching her balance. Walking off away from them slightly, Kitty tore part of her petticoat to use as a diaper cloth and some to wipe her off with.

Then after quieting her down, sat holding her to her breast. Whispering, "Oh, sweet baby girl, I'm so sorry you are caught up in this. But don't you worry." Now smiling down on Mary's precious little face. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you and I"ll tell you a secret." Mary now snuggling up to the side of Kitty's neck, "Just as soon as Matt, and your mo…" exhaling, "your momma realize we're gone, he will come and find us."

Then suddenly, "Hey! You finish up over there. We need to make tracks. Git back up here on this horse and keep that, ahhh… kid of yours quiet."

Kitty was wondering why they kept referring to Mary as hers.

He forced her back onto the horse along with Mary. Unbeknownst to either of these men, she had left the cloth diaper, by the rock where she and Mary were sitting, hoping if Matt came across it he would know they were there. Then, riding along, she asked again. "Look who are you? And what do you want with us?"

"You'll find all that out soon enough, Red."

"You know when Matt Dillon finds you, he'll kill you both."

They both just laughed.

"Well then, maybe you could tell me where you're taking us. That would be nice of you." She said very sarcastically.

"Oh, don't you worry, Red. It'll be nice and cozy. And we just might have ourselves a party." Understand you know how to have a party."

Kitty felt sick to her stomach. Then she spotted a wagon riding towards them. Hoping it would be someone she knew.

As they rode closer, "Ya say a word to them and they die."

Kitty just swallowed hard.

Just as the wagon came up to them. "Excuse me folks, need a doctor real bad. Do ya know bout' how far it is to the nearest town, and if'n they have a doctor?"

Kitty looked at the folks in the wagon. They were a fairly older couple, with two teen boys, one lying covered in the back. Kitty, unsure what would happen, spoke up. "Dodge City is just back that way, oh half a day or so. And yes they have a doctor, Doctor Adams. What's wrong with your boy, Mister?" She asked.

"Ah, ma'am, think he's snake bit. Fevered too."

Kitty knew what a snake bite would do to the boy. Looking at the two she was riding with, "Look give me a minute? Let me take a look at him?"

"Ain't got time to play doctor, sides…"

"Damn it, the boy could die. I know a little about snake bites." She snapped back. …

Then the older man spoke up. "Ah sure would 'preciate it, Ma'am. You know somethin' to help my boy?"

Again looking at the two, swallowing hard again. "Please?"

"Make it quick. We're losing light."

Letting out a breath, she got down off the horse. The older man took Mary from her arms. "I'll hold 'er fur ya, Ma'am."

"Thank you." She then climbed into the back of the wagon remembering helping Doc with one of Jake Worth's cowhands that had been bitten by a snake. Now seeing the boys leg with the snake bite marks. "I need a knife and some water. And you..." looking up at the sinister looking man… "let me have some of your whiskey."

"You ain't wasting my whiskey on that there boy."

Now disgusted. "Damn it. I need the whiskey."

He could see she was no longer asking and tossed her the flask.

She look up at the other young boy. "What's your name?"

"Artie, Ma'am."

"Okay, Artie, I'm gonna need you to help me. Ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am, what ya want me to do?"

"Go up there by your brothers head and hold him firm by the shoulders. Got that? Real tight like, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am." And he moved to do what she asked. The young boy looked at Kitty. "What'cha gonna do, Ma'am""

"Well, Artie, I need to try to get some of this poison out of his leg."

"Ya said ya need a knife. I have a pocket knife."

"Good that will have to do." And he handed it to her. Pouring some of the whiskey over the knife, she took a deep breath, then cut an X over the bite mark, and bent down to suck out the blood and poison from the young boy's leg. After a few minutes, she reached down tore off another piece of her petticoat for a bandage, pouring more of the whiskey over the wound and then wrapping it tightly.

Exhaling, she looked at the older man. "Look, you're gonna need to get him into Dodge. Let Doc know what happened."

When the two men on the horses weren't looking, she slipped her broach into Artie's hand and whispered. "Give this to Doc."

"What is it, Ma'am?"

"He'll know. Shhhh, please?" Then she straightened up and reclaimed Mary from the old man. "Keep him warm and get into town as fast as you can, you hear?"

"Ohhh, thank ya, Ma'am. We will. I'm sorry, Ma'am , we're the Graham's didn't even ask ya your name."

Smiling at him, "Ohhh, Kit…" then she thought for a moment. "Name's Kathleen. Kathleen Ru… LaRouge."

"Well, we sure do thank ya, Miss LaRouge."

"Let's go now, we done wasted enough time, Kath-Leen!" The small man said with sarcasm in his voice. Kitty realized they didn't know what she was doing.

As the Graham's pulled away, Mrs. Graham looked to her husband. "Art, what ya think she be doing riding with that little baby? It looked to be a might little."

"Don't know, Alice, just mighty thankful she was." And continued to ride on.

Matt, Festus and Newly, were now not sure if they were still on the right trail. They stopped to water the horses at the small stream after dismounting, when Newly spotted a white cloth lying by a rock. "Marshal, Marshal, over here. Look is that what I think it is?"

Bending down to lift up the cloth, realizing it was soiled. "Newly, that must be Mary's."

"Marshal, do you think Miss Kitty left it as a sign?"

"Yeah, Newly, I 'm sure she did. Let's get moving, we're losing light soon."

After riding for some time, Festus had ridden up ahead of Matt and Newly to see if he could still find tracks. He had been following the tracks of three horses riding close together. In the distance he noticed a wagon approaching. Hurrying to get closer, "Howdy there, folks." Festus said as he approached the Graham's wagon. "Travel far did ya?"

Mr. Graham could see Festus' badge. "Yep, some ways we have, Marshal."

"Ahh fiddle, I ain't a Marshal. I'm Deputy Festus Hagen, from Dodge City. Who you folks b?"

"Art Graham ," and pointing to his wife, "this is my wife, Alice, and our boys, Artie Jr. and Will back there. The boy's been snake bit."

Then Alice spoke up. "We were awful lucky to come up on some folks to help us."

Festus looking puzzled , "Ya did, did ya?"

Then Young Artie spit out, "Yes Sir! A pretty redheaded lady. She helped my brother."

"Did ya jest say a pretty redheaded lady?"

"Yeah, Ma what was that name again?"

"Oh, I think she said Kathleen! Kath…leen, ummmm La… Something French I think?"

"Where ya folks a headed?" Festus asked.

"Well, Mister Hagen, Dodge City, to find a Doctor Adams. She told us to git the boy there quickly and the doctor would take good care of him. She fixed him up as best she could, being out here with them two, and a Lil'one. Them two she was with wasn't very obliging but she helped the best she could."

Then Festus asked. "Bout how long ago?"

"Oh, sometime I'd say, few hours?"

"Thank ya, Mister Graham. Much obliged to ya folks." As Festus was pulling away, Artie Graham yelled out. "Wait, Mister Deputy!"

Mister Graham looked at his boy. "Artie, what 's wrong?"

"Pa, that there nice lady she gave me this." And handed his Pa, Kitty's broach. "She done tucked it in my hand and said ta be sure ta give it to the doctor in Dodge."

Mister Graham looked at it. "Ya sure, boy?"

"Yes Sir, Pa. She said he would know what it was."

Festus rode back after hearing the boy yell out to him. "Somthin' the matter, Mister, with yur boy here?"

"Well, Deputy," and he held out his hand with the broach in it. "My boy wanted to show ya this here bobble thingy. He said the lady gave it to him and said to be sure to show it to the doctor in Dodge."

Looking surprised, "That there is Miz Kitty's."

"Who?" Graham repeated.

Festus knew he had to get back to Matt and show it to him. "I thank ya, kindly. Ya folks hurry on into Dodge ya here? I'll be showing this here to Marshal Dillon." And Festus rode off back in Matt's direction.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

Mother's Love

After another long day of riding, Kitty knew Mary would be getting hungry. Now tired herself, she once again looked to the men. "Would you please tell me where were going? We've been riding…" She stopped and exhaled.

"Red, we're almost there."

"Damn it, I want some answers." She spit out in anger. "And neither one of you have told me a thing. Nothing at all. Like where you are taking us? Why? Or who you are."

"I hate a mouthy woman." One of the men grumbled.

The smaller man laughed. "Hey, Carter, that must be why ya ain't got ya a woman of yur own." Laughing again.

"Well, good, at least I know your name, Mister Carter." Kitty said smirking.

"Ya need to shut ya mouth, Hawkins." Carter warned.

"Mister Carter and Mister Hawkins. Well now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Quiet, Red." Carter said, raising his hand as if to backhand her.

"Now, why not just tell me where we're going on this trip." Kitty said tightening her jaw.

"Just up over the hill here, so shut up!"

As they approached the hill, Kitty could see a small ranch house down below. "Whose place is this?"

"Remind me to gag her when we get her down there. She sure asks a lot of questions."

Laughing again, Hawkins said, "Ol' Jeb 'll take care of her."

Furrowing her brow, Kitty looked at Hawkins. "Who's Ol' Jeb?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Red!"

Now at the ranch house, Carter pulled Kitty with Mary in her arms down off the horse. "Git in there." And pushed her in front of him. Mary began to cry. "And shut that kid up!"

Kitty shot him a look, and walked ahead of him into the house. It was medium sized, sparsely furnished.

"Git. Sit over there and try and be quiet! Can't think with all your chatter."

"So," she said. "This Jeb? Your boss I suppose?"

"Ain't got no boss, and I said shut up." And without warning, backhanded her, causing her to fall back.

Trying her best to protect Mary from her fall. "Ahhh! Ouch." Now throwing daggers at him and getting up slowly, saying, "Guess I'll wait and see what he says?" under her breath. Moving to a chair by the window, quietly thinking to herself,.."**Oh, Cowboy. Please come find us."**

After a few minutes, she looked around and then said to Carter. "I don't suppose, since you decided to kidnap a baby, you have milk here?" She said In a slightly sarcastic tone.

Looking at her with a frown. "Thought you women did that yourselves."

With a smirk, "No, sorry."

"Some round here someplace." He began to look then said, "I'll git Hawkins to go to the barn there's a goat."

When Hawkins came in from tying up their horses he said. "Hawkins, git her some milk from that goat."

She sat staring out the window.

"What do I know bout ' gittin' milk from a goat? Don't know nothin' about that goat! Sides, ain't that what we took that stuff from the ol' man in town fur? It's in the sack!" He tossed the sack by Kitty's feet. "Here," he said . "Do what'cha gotta' do with this." Carter, walked out of the house looking around.

While Carter was trying to figure out how to milk the goat. Hawkins looked at Kitty. "You cook, Red?"

Not answering at first, but looking around, "Some." She said.

"Good after riding, I sure am hungry."

"Look, Mister Hawkins. My only concern right now is feeding the baby." Kitty kept peering out the window then decided to try and fix Mary a bottle. She opened the condensed milk in the sack. "Look, I need to heat this."

Waving his hand, "It's all over that a way." Pointing towards the stove.

Kitty was trying to think of what she could do but was worried about keeping Mary safe.

After heating a bottle, she fed Mary and walked the room rocking her to sleep. She figured that as long as she kept her quiet, she'd have time to think of what she could do.

It was now dark, and Carter and Hawkins were sitting drinking whiskey at the table on one side of the room. Then Carter looked over at her. "Say, Red, how bout' you fixing us somethin' to eat?"

"Get it yourself." She said. She was in no mood to play cook to these two.

He stood, walking towards her. "That kids asleep. I said git over there and make some food."

Kitty decided not to rattle him just now. "Oh, alright." She placed Mary on a blanket Hawkins had taken from Jonas' store. There was a small cot in the room off to the side. She blocked her with the pillow not to fall. Then found some things to make a stew, figuring it would have to do.

"Play house with Dillon, do ya, Red?" Hawkins asked.

Looking back over her shoulder. "That's none of your business!" And returned to what she was doing.

"Well, I guess my answer is right there sleeping."

Again Kitty furrowed her brow. There again was that reference to Mary being hers.

Carter walked outside again as if to be watching for someone. Then Hawkins smiled at Kitty. "Ya know, when we planned this thing we thought we we're just gonna grab you. But, then after watching round' Dodge, we saw you and Dillon had this lil' one, jest made the bait even better."

Now Kitty realized these two thought Mary was her and Matt's child. "Look, Mister Hawkins, you two are mistaken. Mary's not…"

Quickly he stopped her. "Red, you jest do like your told and Dillon shows up here and then he's ours. And you'll be raisin' that lil one all alone. Cause Dillon's a dead Man."

"Why? Why do you want to kill him?"

"Dillon put us away in prison, and Jeb…? Well, him..." Now looking at her with a strange look. "Dillon sentenced Jeb to hang."

Quickly Kitty turned and spoke in defense of Matt. "Matt doesn't sentence anyone. That was a call of the court."

Then Hawkins smiled at her and said, "Yeah, but it was Dillon who hunted him down and brought him in."

Now Kitty's mind was going to the worse possible place. What would this man Jeb do to her and Mary just to make Matt suffer?

Then Hawkins continued. "Plan is, Dillon's gonna suffer in the worse way. Jest like Jeb had too."

Kitty's heart started racing….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

Mother's Love

Kitty had cleaned up from the men eating when she decided to ask. "Look. Mister Hawkins here says you were sentenced to hang. What for? What was the charge? I think in light of my situation…"

"You'd would be wise, woman, to just shut up!" Jeb Wilson said without even turning to look at her.

"Matt… Marshal Dillon just did his job."

Now, looking at her with burning eyes. "Dillon's job was to find the real killer. But, no. He just hunted me down like a dog."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Someone killed my wife and… and ruined my little girl."

"Ruined?" Kitty repeated.

"Yeah, Red, they had their way with her. She's jest a little girl, not yet a woman. Dillon and the law said it was me."

Furrowing her brow and trying to swallow down the sick feeling in her throat, she then said, "They must have had reason to believe you did this."

Now he rose and grabbed her by both shoulders. "Yeah, Red. My little Sarah, wouldn't come to me. Wouldn't… couldn't talk to them or me. She was lying curled up to her momma's beaten, battered body when I found her. I was nowhere in the vicinity. But Dillon and the law thought me guilty right off."

"Where is Sarah now?" Kitty asked.

"She was sent to family. But, I'll have her back soon."

"Well, not if you…"

"After I make Dillon suffer like he did to me, I'll be far gone with my little Sarah."

"What do you plan on doing, Mister Wil…?"

Beaming back at her again, "If you insist, Red, I'm gonna make Dillon feel what I felt. Then when he's had enough …KILL HIM!"

Kitty just inhaled and held her breath.

Wilson turned and walked out the door.

Kitty quickly went and picked up Mary holding her close. Closing her eyes thinking, "Oh my God, this can't be happening again." She just held on to Mary feeling the warmth of her tiny body. "Mary, sweetheart, don't you worry. Matt will find us soon I hope. But no matter what, I will keep you safe. I may not be your momma, but I do love you all the same."

A few minutes later, Kitty could hear horses and a strange voice out in front of the house. "Here she is, Wilson."

"Bout' time you got here." She heard Jeb Wilson say. "Take them horses and put them up in the barn, out of sight."

Then she heard, "Come now, you're safe here. Let's get you inside and warmed up. Hungry?"

Kitty didn't hear a response. Then hearing the door open, she looked and there stood a young girl of about fourteen or so. She looked confused and scared. When she looked up and saw Kitty standing in the doorway of the back room, she looked surprised but dropped her eyes.

"Come on, its Ok." Then he looked at Kitty. "Red, git her some of that stew. Girl's hungry."

Kitty, feeling afraid for the young girl, walked closer and put her hand on her shoulder, smiled and said, "You're Sarah?"

The young girl nodded.

"Well, Sarah my name is Kitty. Come with me. Let's get you something to eat."

For a minute Sarah didn't move. "It's alright, I won't hurt you," Kitty added.

Then Sarah followed Kitty to the table.

While Sarah was eating, Kitty walked closer to Wilson. "This is all wrong, you bringing this girl out here. What do you want to do, show her what you're really made of?"

Without thinking, Jeb Wilson backhanded her. "When I want your advice, I'll ask."

Kitty shook her head and slowly rubbed her jawline. Then walking away said, "Off to a good start aren't you?"

Sarah just looked on in horror.

Carter entered, along with another man and noticed Kitty rubbing her jaw. "Horses are away, now what?"

"Now we wait for Dillon." Wilson answered.

"Maybe we can have some fun with the redhead, huh?" The second man said.

Wilson looked up and said, "There's plenty of time for you to have fun with her. Besides, not in front of Sarah."

They all sat and began drinking.

Kitty's heart began pounding again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Mother's Love

Festus was still able to follow the tracks from the three horses. He knew he was on the right track because he figured that running into the Graham's and Artie giving him the broach proved it. He had ridden back to show it to Matt. Festus well knew he saw Kitty wearing it before. He had remarked on it a few times. He also remembered that Matt had given it to Kitty for Christmas.

When he had rejoined Matt and Newly, he pulled the broach from his vest pocket and handed it out to Matt saying, "Matthew this here is Miz Kitty's. Just run into a family that says they done seen her with two other fellers and a lil' baby. Matthew they 'a told me Miz Kitty helped their boy."

Knitting his brow, Matt looked at Festus. "What do you mean helped?"

"Well, Matthew, it seemed that the boy was snake bit and the mister feller says Miz Kitty took good care of um, then them two fellers with her pushed on to go. Miz Kitty gave that there bobbley thingy to the boy and said be sure to show it to Doc. Said he'd know what it was."

Matt shook his head. "Yeah, Festus, Kitty's leaving us bread crumbs."

"What'd she be leavin' bread crumbs fur?"

"A clue, Festus, a clue."

"Matthew it be night now, maybe we should camp?"

"No, Festus, Kitty and Mary are out there and I'm not stopping. Boys, we need to find them."

Newly chimed in. "Sure thing, Marshal."

"We'll git ur done, Matthew. We'll find Miz Kitty and baby Mary." And they rode on.

Back at the ranch house, Sarah seemed to be staying close to Kitty and Mary, staying quiet. Then, when the men were across the room, she slowly leaned into Kitty and asked, "Are you his woman?"

"What?" Kitty asked looking at her in surprise.

"Are you his woman?" Sarah repeated.

"No! I'm not."

Sarah lowered her eyes. "Do you know why we're here?"

Puzzled Kitty looked at the young girl searching her face. "Sarah? You do know who he is, right?"

"No, Ma'am, I don't. That man," pointing to Sawyer, "who brought me to them, came to my home and stole me. Said I'd understand when we got where we we're going. I just want to go home with Aunt Ellen and Uncle John. They must be so worried about me. This man hurt Uncle John and tied Aunt Ellen up. Said if she told the Sheriff, someone would come and kill them. Do you think they are alright? Aunt Ellen is with child."

"Oh, Sarah. Yes. I think they will be just fine." Kitty wasn't sure what else to say to Sarah to reassure her.

Sarah sat quiet for a moment. Then looking at Mary, fussing in Kitty's arms. "Your baby?"

Kitty began to say, "Oh, she's no..." then Sarah finished. "She's so cute. Is her father, dead? Did they take you too? Can I hold her? I'm good with babies."

Kitty turned and handed Mary to Sarah. This was keeping Sarah distracted from the men across the room. Kitty sat back, briefly closing her eyes in thought. "**Oh, Cowboy. Where are you? We need you."**

Then the man Sawyer, that brought Sarah to Wilson, got up from the table walking towards Kitty and Sarah. "We need water," he blurted out. "Go on. There's a well just outside."

"Get it yourself!" She snapped back.

In a swift movement, he grabbed her by the arm. "Sarah can watch the kid. Go get the water." And tossed her towards the door.

Stumbling to keep her balance, she went outside. Kitty couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. "Where's the well?" She asked in a snarky tone.

"That'a way." He said pointing.

Kitty could feel him burrowing thru her body with his eyes. She grabbed the bucket by the door and began walking. She saw the well by the barn and when she started to lower the bucket into it, suddenly she felt his hands at her waist, spinning around fast.

"Get your hands off me." Slapping his face. Catching his cheek with her nails.

"AHHHH! You bitch." Now grabbing at her wrist. "You're a wild cat, huh?"

"Let go of me." Now struggling to free herself.

"I know just how to tame the wild right out of you, Red."

Kitty could feel the fear welling up in her chest. This man, Sawyer, reached for a handful of her hair, dragging her towards the barn, Kitty kicking and fighting the whole time.

Festus was riding just ahead of Matt and Newly to look for signs when he spotted what looked like a fence just at the top of the hill. "Matthew! Matthew they's a ranch jest up yonder."

Matt and Newly hurried to catch up with him.

"Matthew, think mebe them folks here might a seen them yahoos and Miz Kitty?"

"We're gonna find out, Festus." And they headed up over the hill and looking down on the ranch. It was dark all but a light was coming from the window.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Mother's Love

Pt. 7

Dodge City

Maylee Bains had decided to return to town. Worried about Mary she didn't want to sit at home not knowing anything. First, she went to the Long Branch to see if Sam had heard from Matt or Kitty. Sam, told her he hadn't heard but was sure Matt, Festus and Newly would find them and bring them back safe.

While they were talking, Doc came through the doors. "Sam, Maylee? What in thunder are you doing here this time of night?"

"Oh, Doctor Adams, I just couldn't sit home alone not knowing whether or not my Mary is ok and safe."

Now Maylee, I want you to listen to me, really listen to me." Then he looked at Sam. "Sam, will you bring Mrs. Bains a brandy and a beer for me?"

"Yes of course, Doc." Sam said as he turned towards the bar.

Now turning back to Maylee, "Now you listen to me. Mary is in very good, capable hands. No matter what is happening, Kitty would never let anything happen to that baby, nor will Matt."

But, Doctor Ad..."

"Nah.." Shaking his head and swiping his mustache. "Now you just trust me. Kitty would give her very life for that little girl."

"I can't lose her, Doctor."

And you're not going too. And you can take that to the bank!"

Sam sat the glass of brandy on the table in front of Maylee. "Here you go, Mrs. Bains. Miss Kitty's favorite." And then he sat the mug of beer down for Doc. Sam looked at Maylee. "If you don't mind my saying so, Mrs. Bains, Doc's right. I saw Miss Kitty with your Mary. She loves her. And Miss Kitty would never allow anything to happen to her. Why, Ma'am, Miss Kitty would put her own life on the line for baby Mary. I know. She has done just the same for me and a few others here in Dodge. She almost died to save us from harm."

Now lowering her eyes and trying to force a smile before looking back to Sam and Doc. "Yes, Sam, I believe that. I remember."

"Now Maylee," Doc added, "I insist you come up to my office and wait with me."

"Oh, Doctor, I…"

Before she could finish, Doc insisted. "I won't take no for an answer. Besides you can get some rest while we wait."

"Oh, I couldn't …"

"Yes, you could. I insist. When Mary gets home she doesn't need an exhausted mother."

Maylee nodded in agreement.

Wilson's Ranch

Kitty was still trying to fight her way free, screaming for him to let go of her.

He hit her several time knocking her into a hay pile. "Yeah, this will do just fine." He was tearing at her blouse. She was still kicking and scratching at his face. Again, he hit her, this time knocking her out. "Not really how I want this, Red, but…" Then he continued to pull at her clothes, pulling up her skirt. He was determined to take her any way at all, even unconscious. He began kissing her neck and breast, forcing himself into her.

Kitty started to stir, fighting more to push him off her, screaming. She found her hand touching a metal object and grabbed hold a swung it to hit him in the side of the face and head. It was enough to knock him over, enough for her to pull herself up and run. Bleeding and bruised and clothes torn, she ran towards the house, knowing Mary and Sarah were still in there. Bursting thru the door running for the girls.

Wilson stood quickly. "What is going on?"

As Kitty turned back to look at him now full of anger. "That animal, your boy…"

Wilson saw the look on Sarah's face then saw Kitty's battered face and body.

Before he could ask, Kitty, in a vile tone said, "He's in the barn."

Sarah rushed to Kitty. "What? Are you ok?" She now had tears filling her eyes. This brought back memories of her mother.

Kitty now wiping the blood from her mouth from her split lip, nodded to Sarah, not wanting her to know anymore then she needed to know. "Is Mary alright, Sarah?"

"Yes, Ma'am, she's sleeping." Then Sarah looked and walked towards Wilson. "Why are you doing this? Who are you? I want to go Home!"

Wilson stopped in his tracks. "Don't you remember me?"

"No! Who are you?"

"Why, I'm your father." Wilson said with hurt feelings.

"You lied. You said I was safe here. Why'd you let them hurt her? She has a baby! Not again." And she put her hands over her face and began to cry.

Wilson reached out to touch Sarah's shoulder but she shrank back. "What do you mean again?"

My mother, my mother was…" now sniffling, "my mother was hurt and killed the same way. I saw it all. I want to go home. Please?"

"Your home is with me, Sarah."

"No! My home is with Aunt Ellen and Uncle John. I don't know you."

Kitty was now holding her in her arms, shielding her from Wilson. Then Kitty yelled at him. "Are you happy now? You've shown her who and what you are, and your boys."

Matt, Festus and Newly were approaching the house and heard the yelling coming from inside. "Festus, you and Newly go around the side and back. I'll stay here."

Wilson took a step towards Kitty and Sarah. Flinching, Kitty looked straight into his face. "Stay away from her." Turning Sarah towards her side, "I won't let you hurt her."

He was now yelling, "She's my daughter!"

"Mister Wilson, you're going to jail or you'll be dead, if Matt finds us, and I'm sure he will."

Sarah looked at Kitty. "Who's Matt?"

Glancing at her she whispered, "He's the Marshal and my friend."

Holding Kitty tightly she asked, "Mary's father?"

Exhaling, "No, Sarah, Mary's not mine. She belongs to our friend."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

Sarah asked. "Why did they take you and Mary?"

"They escaped from prison. The Marshal arrested them for…" Kitty hesitated. "That's not important right now."

"Sarah, come here to me." Wilson yelled out.

But she tightened her grip on Kitty. Then just as Kitty yelled back, "I told you, you can do what you want to me but you won't hurt these girls," suddenly the door flew open, and all Kitty heard was… "Hold it right there don't any of you move!"

Sarah screamed, "Kitty! Another one!"

"Shhhh. No, Honey, he's the Marshal. Oh, Matt!"

Matt was trying not to focus on Kitty's battered face. Newly and Fetus followed through the door. "Boys, tie them up and put them on their horses. You're going to jail, and this time you're staying there till they hang you!"

As Festus and Newly took the three outside, Kitty looked at Matt. "Oh, Cowboy, am I glad to see you. Oh, there's another one in the barn."

"Is he…"

Shaking her head, "I don't know. I knocked him out, I think."

Matt lightly touched Kitty's face. "Kit? You alright?"

Nodding, "I am now. I am now." She fell into his arms. "Matt can we go home?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, Matt, this is Sarah. Sarah Wilson. She's his daughter. He kidnapped her too. She was living with an aunt and uncle."

Matt tried standing Kitty up but he could see the pain in her face, then he saw the tattered look of her clothes. "Kitty, what hap..."

"Matt, not now. Please?" Shifting her eyes to Sarah.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Matt took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Kit, you sure you're alright?"

"I will be." She said as she slid her arm around his waist.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pt. 8

Mother's Love

Newly and Festus gathered Wilson, Carter, and Hawkins and put them in the back of a wagon they found in the barn. As Kitty, Mary and Sarah exited the house with Matt, Kitty looked to Newly and Festus with a question in her eyes.

Newly knew what she was thinking. "Ma'am, he's…"

Closing her eyes and lowering her head. "Thanks, Newly."

"Miss Kitty, he had it coming."

Shaking her head, "Newly, please…"

Matt pulled her in close, "Kit, it will be ok."

"Matt, you know how I feel about killing."

Matt just nodded.

Sarah's eyes targeted the wagon that now carried her cuffed father and his friends.

Kitty placed her arm around her and softly said, "Sarah, we're ok now. He can't hurt you ever again. Matt and I will see you get home to your aunt and uncle safely."

"But, Ma'am, that man Sawyer, he… he hurt Uncle John."

"I promise we will send a wire to your aunt and uncle to see that they are alright."

Matt, Kitty, Mary, Sarah, Festus and Newly rode out of the ranch and headed for Dodge.

"Matt?" Maylee, she must be terrified."

"Kitty, I won't say she wasn't but I assured her we'd bring Mary home safely."

"Sarah interrupted. "Marshal. Miss Kitty took real good care of Mary and me. She didn't have to protect me, he was my father, but that didn't matter. She still protected me. I'll never forget."

Matt broke in with Sarah. "Someday this will all just be a memory, unpleasant, but it's over now."

"No, Marshal. I mean, I'll never forget Miss Kitty and what she did to keep little Mary and me safe. I know I'm young, but I don't know or have I ever heard of many woman that would stand up to four men like she did. Marshal, does Miss Kitty have children?"

Blushing a bit, "No, no Miss Kitty doesn't."

Smiling at him, "She should, she'd be a wonderful mother! Marshal? Is Miss Kitty your woman?"

Now embarrassed by the girl's question, "Umm …Umm.. Well…"

"She sure thinks a lot of you." Sarah said with a smile. Then looking off in a distance. "You should think about it."

Matt just cleared his throat.

As they reached the edge of town, Burke, being the public announcement vessel he was, started yelling. "It's the Marshal and Miss Kitty! But they're not alone."

Doc and Maylee could hear him and came out of the office. Rushing down the stairs, Maylee called out Mary's name. "Oh, Marshal. Thank you. Thank you, so very much. I was so worried."

Matt stepped down of the horse, then helped Kitty and Sarah down.

Maylee reached for Mary, pulling her to her breast.

Doc's eyes focused on Kitty. "Honey, you come with me. And before you even think about it, I'll have no argument!"

Kitty now exhausted said, "Doc, I don't have the energy to argue with you."

As Kitty and Doc started up the stairs, Doc could see the pain on her face. "Honey?"

"I'm ok, Curly." Then Kitty could feel a hand on her arm.

"Miss Kitty, thank you for taking care of Mary."

"Oh, Maylee, I would never let anything happen to her."

Suddenly Sarah looked at Maylee. "Ma'am, I'm Sarah."

"Hello, Sarah." Maylee said wondering who this young girl was.

"Ma'am, Miss Kitty was wonderful out there. She risked her own life for Mary and me to be safe. I just want you to know that. Mary is a beautiful baby and I saw out there how much Miss Kitty loves her.

Maylee placed her hand on Sarah's cheek. "Thank you, child. I know how much Mary is loved and that Kitty loves her. Miss Kitty, I'm sorry for what you went through." Maylee said now looking at Kitty's injuries.

"Maylee, I did what any mother would do." Then Doc helped her up the steps.

When they entered Doc's office, "Young lady, I want you to go in that room and lie down. I'll be in, in just a minute.

Kitty didn't argue but said. "Doc, Sarah… Can you see if she…."

Rubbing his mustache and nodding . "I will, honey. I will. You just go and get out of those things."

She walked into the other room and closed the door, sat on the edge of the bed, exhaled and then the tears began to fall.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT. 9

Mother's Love

After checking out baby Mary and Sarah too, at Kitty's request, Doc suggested that Matt take Sarah to get her a place to stay.

But, Matt hesitated. "Doc, I need to know Kitty is ok."

"You big lug, I'm gonna take care of Kitty, just as soon as you give us a little privacy. Matt, how much do you know about what happened to her?"

"Well, just what I can figure for myself from looking at her."

Now shaking his head and swiping his Mustache. "Matt, just go, give me time alone with her. I'll take good care of her. Come back in a little bit."

Huffing out a breath, Matt agreed.

Reaching into his desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of whiskey, and taking a glass from the cabinet next to his medicine chest, he took a deep breath and walked towards the door to the back room.

Taping lightly on the door announcing his presence, "Kitty, honey, can I come in?" he said in a soft tone.

"Sure, Curly." she answered in a tired voice.

When he opened the door the vision he saw. Kitty was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She had removed what was left of her crisp white shirtwaist and top shirt and was now sitting, wearing only her slip and corset.

Saying nothing, he pulled up a chair, poured the whiskey in the glass and then slowly handed it to her. "Here Honey, drink this. Your doctor's orders.

Saying not a word, she took the glass from his gentle hand and with no expression, swallowed the whole glass.

The aging doctor gently reached up and touched her cheek. "This will heal, Honey." Still getting no answer, "Kitty, honey, do you want to tell me about it?"

She hesitated then her sad azure blue eyes met his caring expression. "Curly, he can't know. He can't ever know."

"Know what, Kitty?" He asked now changing his position to sit beside her, putting his arm around her to comfort her.

"Matt can't know what happened in that barn." She said as tears began to fall again. "Curly it was awful. It was as bad as Bon…" She couldn't bring herself to say the name. "Curly, I can't do this to…"

"Wait!" Doc said. "Wait one minute. I'm gonna say something to you and I want you to listen to me, really listen."

With a raised brow, Kitty's eyes turned to meet his again.

"Now, Kitty Russell, I've known you for a long time and I love you like you were my very own daughter. What happened to you out there was not your doing. Honey, you were abused by that… that…" Shaking his head. You did whatever had to be done to protect Mary Bains and that young girl. You didn't ask to be abused. No one would think different. I don't. Kitty, honey, I'm proud of you. And something else, that big lug of a Marshal, he loves you with everything he's got. Even though I know he has a hell of a way of showing it. But trust me, he loves you. Heart and Soul."

"Curly, I know how it almost destroyed him when those…." She swallow hard. Closing her eyes and lowering her head, again tears fell. "I can't put him through this again."

"Kitty, this is about you. Matt will be fine. I had to chase him out of here till I take care of you. He didn't want to leave your side. Enough about Matt, let me take a look at you. See what I need to take care of here." Lifting her chin with his finger, Doc began cleaning the wounds on her face, split lip, cut just under her eye. It was extremely painful for him to see this woman, he loved as a daughter, so beaten and swollen. Then he looked in her eyes. "Honey, I need to check and see if you are ok. I'll be careful."

Kitty laid back on the bed and let Doc do what he needed to do. Afterwards he gave her some laudanum so she could get some much needed rest. Placing a blanket over her he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You rest, I'll bring you something to eat in a bit."

Slightly smiling, "Thank you, Curly."

Doc left the room as Kitty pulled the cover up around her neck and let the tears roll.

When Doc entered the outer room, Matt and Maylee were waiting. "Doctor Adams , is Miss Kitty gonna be alright?" Maylee asked.

"It's gonna take some time but yes. Matt, the physical wounds will heal, but the emotional ones… Matt it almost as bad as when ….." Doc just tugged his ear, rubbing the hair on his upper lip, pulling Matt aside. "Matt, she's worried about how you're gonna feel about…"

Knitting his brow, "DOC! I love Kitty. Nothing that happened out there is gonna change that."

"I know that." Doc, said. "But right now she's not that sure."

"Doc, can I go see her?"

"Give her some time to rest. I gave her some laudanum, I want her to rest."

"Can I just sit with her? Till she falls to sleep?"

"Ok, but I want her to rest."

"I'll see she does." Matt said as he headed for the door.

Quietly, Matt entered the back room. Gently he sat next to Kitty, taking her tiny hand in his large one.

She knew from the gentle touch of his large hand, it was Matt. In a harsh whisper, "I'm sorry, Cowboy. I… I…."

"Shhhh , Kitty, you just rest like Doc says. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Her chin quivering and tears filled eyes. As a tear trickled down her bruised cheek, she nodded. No words were needed.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. As she drifted off to sleep, Matt watched as she slept, his heart breaking for the woman he loved more then life. In a soft whisper, "I love you."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

Mother's Love

Two days went by when, Kitty finally insisted that Doc let her go back to her own rooms at the Long Branch.

All the gossips in town, thanks to Burke, were buzzing with the stories of what must have happened. As Matt and Doc escorted Kitty home, people stopped and stared. Some remembering the last time she looked in this shape.

Kitty tried not to look at anyone then she decided, no. She wasn't going to hide from anyone. Now staring directly at Burke, who was standing just outside the saloon doors, her stare was enough to burn a hole in him. "Yes, Burke. I was beaten."

"Ahhh, Miss Kit…"

Now shaking her head, "I don't want to hear anything." And she walked past him abruptly. As she entered the bar, she could feel all eyes on her.

But before she could say anything, Doc placed a hand on her forearm. "Kitty, maybe you want to go up and rest."

Sam looked over from behind the bar. "Miss Kitty, I'll bring you something to eat, if you like?"

"Thank you, Sam." And she headed for the stairs.

Maylee had kept Sarah out at her place while Kitty was recuperating. Sarah had told her while they sat down to eat, after Mary was asleep, all that she knew about what had happened. While they were talking, they heard a buggy pull up. Maylee didn't get much company so she quickly went for the door only to see the Reverend English's wife Florence climbing down out of the seat.

"Well, hello Mrs. English. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bains. I just thought I'd pay you a visit to see how baby Mary is doing after that horrific ordeal with that…" giving off a shiver, that Russell woman."

"Why, Mrs. English, you mean Miss Russell?"

Shooting her nose to the air, "Yes, that saloon woman. Poor baby Mary."

"Mrs. English, I don't quite understand your attitude. Why, Kitty Russell and the Marshal brought Mary back to me in perfect condition."

"Well, the Reverend and I, we were talking and we think it would be a terrible mistake for you to ask that woman to stand in church with Mary."

Sarah overheard Florence English's remarks about Kitty and burst through the door way. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Miss Russell is the reason Mary and I are alive and well."

Before she could say another word, Florence English, in a huff, said, "Young child, how dare you be so rude and insolent to me. Children should be seen, not heard."

Quickly, Maylee jumped to Sarah's defense. "Mrs. English, I don't know why you felt the need to come all the way out here to…"

Then Florence English quickly said in a snobby tone, "Why that woman doesn't belong in decent society."

Now, Maylee was steaming. "Oh, but you don't seem to mind when Miss Russell donates to your to husband's church and to the orphan 's fund and not to forget all the things she has done for the folks in Dodge. Why Miss Kitty Russell is one of the most decent, kind and upstanding women in this town! And I would be ever so proud to have Miss Kitty and the Marshal stand for Mary. Now I think we're through here. And she turned, with her arm around Sarah, and walked back into the house.

"Sarah, dear, we'll take a ride into Dodge and see how Miss Kitty is doing. Ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd like that."

Matt had followed Kitty to her room to help her settle in. "Kit, maybe you should rest until Sam comes with your food."

Nodding in agreement, then as he turned to go, with a sadness in her eyes, "Cowboy, stay please?"

Shaking his head, "Ok, I'll stay if you crawl into that bed and rest." She did as he said. "Kitty, if you want to talk…"

"No, not now, not yet. Matt? Lie here with me please?"

He tossed his hat to the chair, and hung his gun belt on its usual hook, slipping beside her on their big brass bed. Sliding his arm around her, to envelope her, holding her close to his chest.

Kitty snuggled her cheek up on his chest and wrapped her arms around his large frame.

"Kit, you're gonna be alright. You're safe now."

"I am now, Cowboy." Listening to the sound of his heartbeat, she slipped off to sleep.

Later, Sam had brought supper up to Kitty's room, tapping on the door lightly. "It's me, Miss Kitty. I have a tray here for you." Matt opened the door. "Marshal, Doc says Miss Kitty should eat something so I brought this over from Delmonico's. Got some for you too."

"Smiling at him, "Thanks, Sam, I'll see she eats."

"Oh, and Marshal, Mrs. Bains is down stairs with Sarah. They wanted to see Miss Kitty."

"Oh Sam, I…"

"Sam, it's ok. Let them come up." Kitty said softly. "Matt, it's ok."

"Well, Sam, you heard the lady. Bring them up."

A slight tap on the door and Matt opened it. "Mrs. Bains, Sarah."

"Marshal, I hope we're not disturbing Miss Kitty but I just wanted to come and see how she's doing."

"Mrs. Bains, it's alright." Kitty said motioning for the two to come in.

"Oh, Miss Kitty, it's nice to see you looking better."

"Won't you sit please?" Kitty asked.

"Ok, but just for a bit. We don't want to tire you much."

"Oh, don't be silly. It's just a few cuts and bruises."

"Actually, Miss Kitty, I just wanted you to know, I've halted the arrangements till you're up and feeling better."

"Arrangements?" Kitty asked furrowing her brow.

"Why, yes Mary's baptism."

"Oh, Mrs. Bains…."

"Please, it's Maylee."

"Well, Maylee, I wasn't sure after everything that has happened that you'd still want…"

"Miss Kitty, of course I want you and the Marshal to stand for Mary. I haven't changed my mind. If anything, now more than ever, I know you are the one I'd want to stand for Mary. No matter what anyone thinks."

"What?" Kitty said in surprise.

"Oh, nothing."

"Maylee?"

"You know how this town gossips. And I will not give that sort of thing any credence. So, I told the Reverend English we will do this next week, if that's ok with you."

"I… I..."

"Now, Miss Kitty, I won't take no for an answer. So it is settled. Next week." She just smiled .

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

Mother's Love

Matt, Kitty and Doc, along with Maylee and Sarah and some of the town folks, all gathered at the Dodge City Church. Kitty had brought Mary a beautiful white lace dress, and also decided to buy something special for Sarah as well. After all when Sawyer kidnapped her, she didn't have anything but what she was wearing. All gathered outside the church and entered together.

"Ahhh, Mary looks so pretty, Mrs. Bains." Sarah said smiling down at Mary.

"Yes, Sarah she does. Miss Kitty, you over did it with this beautiful dress. And Sarah, you're looking quite beautiful too."

Again smiling. "Thank you. Miss Kitty took me shopping. I didn't have…" Stopping her, Maylee said, "Sshhh. Shall we all go in and sit?"

As they found their seats, Mrs. English came into the church along with her husband the Reverend. "Well, good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Reverend." The group replied.

"Everyone, now that we're all here, take your seats please. Today is a special day. Today we shall baptize little Mary Bains. Mrs. Bains, please bring Mary up and..." he hesitated, clearing his throat, "the godparents."

Maylee turned to Kitty and Matt smiling. "Marshal, Miss Kitty." As they walked up to the podium, Maylee handed Mary over to Kitty. The Reverend, even though he has his doubts, proceeded with the baptism. After the formalities were through, Maylee looked to Matt and Kitty. Thank you both. You… you…" Then she proceeded to turn to the rest of the congregation. "Excuse me folks. I have something I'd like to say to you all. Please?"

Matt, Kitty, the reverend and his wife all looked, wondering what she wanted to say.

"Taking a deep breath, "I'm Maylee Bains. Most of you all know me. Most of you all know the Marshal and Miss kitty as well. When my husband Eli Bains, and I first came here to Dodge, to settle and start a family, we thought of Dodge as a growing town of wonderful people and I'd like to think we weren't wrong.

Well our plans changed as most of you well know, Eli died here in Dodge so our plans changed dramatically. I had not only lost my own baby girl at birth, but now Eli too. Then I was blessed because of the kindness and generosity of the Marshal, and YES, Miss Kitty, I have a daughter, Mary.

Now, I know a lot of you are thinking, in light of the events of the past few weeks, why did I ask the Marshal and Miss Kitty to stand here in church for Mary's baptism. Well I'll tell you why." Taking a deep breath, and glancing to Florence English, "It happened that this awful horrific time, outlaws wanting revenge on the Marshal, for only the Lord knows what, they took Mary and Miss Kitty and also this young lady Sarah in the shuffle.

But, it was the wonderful and caring woman that Miss Kitty is that she did whatever was needed to keep Mary and Sarah safe. Risking her own life at the hands of these horrid men to protect both Mary and Sarah with no thought to her own safety.

Mary's birth was a sad event for her young mother, but she loved her enough to give her over to another, to see her daughter had a better life, a good life. Miss Kitty became Mary's mother if only for a short time. And in her great heartwarming love for Mary, brought her to me which filled the emptiness in my heart and soul. And I will forever be thankful and most grateful to both Mary's natural mother and Miss Kitty for stepping in when the Marshal brought Mary to her.

And with the events that took place, I feel that the Lord knows it is only a mother's love that we three woman have for Mary, that will bind us together forever. Only a mother's love brought us all here today to celebrate Mary's life. And I wish to have Mary enjoy the love of everyone, to be sure she has a wonderful life."

She then turned to Kitty and hugged her then Matt, thanking them for standing there in church agreeing to be Mary's godparents!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

Mother's Love

After a big celebration Kitty had given for Mary and Maylee, the next week seemed very quiet.

Matt had notified Sarah's aunt and uncle, John and Ellen Moore, that he had rescued Sarah from her father, and explained to them everything that took place. After giving enough time to heal from his injuries cause by Sawyer, they came to Dodge on the stage to reclaim Sarah.

Sarah wanted to come into town the night before her Aunt Ellen and Uncle John came in, to have one more night to spend with Kitty. Sitting alone in Kitty's room, Sarah was quiet, then while fiddling with the things on Kitty's vanity table, she turned to Kitty who was sitting on the settee. "Miss Kitty, I'll miss you when I have to go."

Now patting the seat beside her, "Sarah come and sit. You're going to be with your family sweetheart. But maybe when your family gets here we can ask if it would be ok for you to visit. I think Mary would like that. I know I would."

"Really? And maybe you could visit me?"

"I think that can be arranged and I do hope you will write me."

"Oh, yes, Ma'am, I will." Sarah threw her arms around Kitty squeezing her tight. "Thank you."

"Oh, no need to thank me."

"No, really, you did things for me that…well…" Sarah stopped, lowering her eyes. "After what my father did to you and those men…"

"Ssshhhh, Sarah, you had nothing to do with the way they behaved."

"I'm so ashamed, Miss Kitty."

"No, no, don't be. I just want you to grow up and be more of the wonderful young lady you are. Deal?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I promise. Oh, what about all the beautiful things you brought me?"

"What about them sweetheart?" Kitty looked puzzled.

"I guess I can return the dress I'm wearing after I get home? The other things are in my room."

"Sarah Wilson, you will do no such a thing. They are yours."

"But..."

"No, no buts, I insist." Kitty gave her a big warm smile.

"Thank you again." She said once again throwing her arms around Kitty.

Early the next morning, Matt waited for the stage as it pulled into the depot. Not knowing for sure who to look for but there was an elderly gentleman who got off first then he saw a tall thin woman with dark hair and dark eyes step out. He moved quickly to help her then behind her was a man with a tall slender build. "Thank you, Sir for your assistance."

"My pleasure, Ma'am. I'm Matt Dillon, United States Marshal, here in Dodge. Would you be the Moore's?"

"Yes, Marshal." The man replied. "Yes we are. Then it was you who wired us about Sarah?"

Nodding. "Yes, Mr. Moore. Sarah will be happy to see you. She's been through a lot but she's doing good."

"Well, Marshal, where is she?"

"I'll take you to her, Mr. Moore." Matt, showed them to the Long Branch.

"She's in a saloon?" He blurted out.

"Well, she is with Miss Kitty, a friend."

"But in a saloon?" He repeated.

"Sarah stayed outside of town with a woman, Mrs. Bains, but she came in last night. She was anxious for your arrival."

As they approached the batwing doors, Matt reassured them Sarah was never in the saloon during business hours.

Well, Marshal, I hope not."

"No, Ma'am, I can say with certainty she was not. Kitty would never allow that."

When they entered, Sam was stacking glasses behind the bar. "Morning, Sam, Kitty in her room?"

"Morning, Marshal, folks. Yes, Miss Kitty hasn't come down but I know she is awake. I think she is in with Sarah. Shall I get her for you?"

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam headed up the stairs

"Would you folks like to sit? Coffee?" Matt asked.

The two just looked around as if to inspect the place. "No, thank you, Marshal, we'll be stopping for breakfast, then we mean to get the next stage with Sarah."

Matt looked over at John Moore. "So I assume you've recovered from your….."

"Yes. It took some time from what that animal did but our doctor says I'll be just fine."

"Glad to hear that, Mr. Moore."

Then Ellen Moore cleared her throat. "Marshal?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"May I ask you, did Jeb Wilson hurt Sarah in any way?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. She was frightened but physically, no."

"Sarah doesn't really remember her father much. See Laura, Sarah's mother is…. was my sister and after he killed her, and we think Sarah witnessed it, we took her to live with us. Marshal how…?"

"How what, Ma'am?" Matt asked.

"How did that man get out of prison?"

"Mrs. Moore, Jeb Wilson and several of his friends planned an escape. He insisted all along he didn't murder his wife but…."

"I know all of that but how can anyone let this happen? Sarah is just a child."

Just as she said that Sarah was at the top of the stairs on the landing. "I'm 14 Aunt Ellen. I'm almost a woman."

"Now dear, child, you have a long way to go to being a woman." She rose up. "Now let me look at you dear. Well now don't you look pretty? Where did you get this dress?"

"Oh, Miss Russell took me shopping. After all, I only had what I was wearing."

"Oh, well there won't be any need for these things at home."

"But Aunt Ellen…."

Just then Kitty followed her down the stairs. "Hello, I'm Kitty Russell. Pleasure to meet you both. It's been a pleasure have Sarah around. It's a credit to you both that she is such a delight."

Ellen Moore couldn't help but notice some of the bruises still on Kitty's face.

Kitty realized what she was staring at then said, "Oh, this isn't as bad as it looks."

Now looking concerned, "Did Jeb do this to you?"

"No, one of his men."  
"Oh my!"

"Aunt Ellen, it was Miss Russell who kept me safe from father and his men. She protected Mary and me from them."

"Mary? Who is Mary?"

A bit excited, Sarah said. "Oh, Mary's a baby Aunt Ellen and she's so beautiful."

"Yes, child, all babies are."

"Mrs. Moore, Mary is my god child, the daughter of a friend. She was with me when… when I was taken. They thought she was mine."

"Do you have children, Miss Russell?"

"Oh, no, but I love her as if she were my own." Smiling at the thought.

"Well, Sarah, we need to have breakfast before our stage leaves."

"So soon? Can't we stay a little?"

"No, dear, we need to get back. Uncle John's work calls so we should go now. Thank you, Marshal. Oh, and Miss…"

"Russell," Kitty finished for her.

They took Sarah by the arm, but she pulled away, turning back to Kitty. "Thank you, I will miss you so much. Aunt Ellen, maybe I can come visit the Marshal, Miss kitty and baby Mary some time?"

"Oh, Sarah, I don't know."

"Please."

"We'd love to have her." Kitty added.

"Come dear, we'll discuss this later." And out the door they went.

Kitty turned to Matt but before she could say anything, he said. "Kitty it's her family. There's nothing we can say or do."

"Well I…"

"Et' Et'. No, Kit, leave it alone."

After Sarah and the Moore's finished breakfast, they headed for the depot. Kitty had Festus take Sarah's thing to the depot a head of time. Then she walked down to see her off. "Now, Sarah, you remember what we talked about? You're a wonderful young lady."

"I'll write you as soon as we are home, Miss Kitty."

"I'll look forward to your letter." She kissed Sarah's forehead then hugged her tight. "Bye –bye sweetheart. Mr. and Mrs. Moore have a safe trip."

Thank you."

Matt and Kitty watched as the stage left town. "Matt, I…."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, "I know, Kitty, I know!"

And they walked off together!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Ok. Now this is where the story ties into my previous story …"Grandpa was a Hero" This connects the two stories.

PT.13

Mother's Love

15 years later…

A lot had changed in Dodge and for all the folks in Dodge, especially Matt ,Kitty and their friends.

A few years back, Matt found out how his past could come back to haunt him even if you didn't remember what it was or who it was. But his surprise came in the form of a child. Daughter Elizabeth (Beth) a child born of his 6 week run with amnesia. Mike Yardner's health was in question so she felt she needed Matt to know about their daughter, now 17 years old.

This took its toll, but in time, he and Kitty came out stronger for it, for Beth. Matt sure never wanted to dig up that topic again but now there was a young girl involved. His girl and she needed her father, especially now that she was about to lose her mother.

Several other events entered into their lives and into the lives of their loved ones.

Over the years, they had seen Mary grow into a beautiful young lady. She was 15 now, almost 16. After watching her first steps, first day of school, first dance. Which Mayee Bains always made a special effort to keep in touch with Kitty and Matt and keep them a big part of Mary's life. Even to the point, as she was getting older and health was no what it use to be, Maylee made a visit to Breckinridge the young lawyer who settled in Dodge many years before, asking him to draw up paper's in the event of her demise. Kitty would be Mary's legal guardian.

Mary, who now referred to Kitty and Matt as Aunt Kitty and Uncle Matt.

All that was left to do was to have Matt and Kitty agree. But this really wouldn't be an Issue.

Matt was slowing down with his duties, letting Frank Reardon Jr., the son of his best friend, do a lot.

Newly was now taking on more of the doctoring duties since Doc was now getting ready to retire. Newly now with a new bride who helped him a great deal with the patients.

Beth had gone east to school at Kitty's suggestion after reading Mike's letter to them about making sure she saw something other then ranch life before making a decision to carry on in her mother's footsteps. And she did and enjoyed the experience. Later meeting and marrying a young rancher Jesse Clayton, and making Matt and Kitty grandparents. But this meant her moving away to Springfield, Colorado. But they made several trips to visit, especially for the birth of the twin boys and then their daughter.

As time went on, Matt still had dealings with many outlaws that he had sent to prison, still coming back looking for revenge. Even the few of the Dog Soldiers that escaped, a nightmare relived! They ripped through Dodge, setting fire to everything in site. But in a face to face confrontation with Matt, they met their demise in the middle of the smoldering streets of Dodge. After also terrorizing farmers along the way, Newly's wife being one of them. And Maylee and Mary Bains, slowed only by the twister that swarmed across Kansas. This horrific event brought pain and heartache to many. One being Mary Bains.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

I'm jumping time forward here. All the events that took place , are in "Grandpa was a Hero"

PT.14

Mother's Love

Conclusion

Another 7 yrs. Later…

Kitty and Sam, now in an empty saloon after a busy night, exhaling a deep breath, tossing the rag she was wiping the tables down with as Sam was turning up chairs. The Long Branch had now converted into a restaurant since the temperance movement swarmed across Kansas. "Sam, just leave it. You're exhausted and it will all be here in the morning. Just go. Go get yourself a good night's sleep."

"But, Miss Kitty…"

Shaking her head and tossing her hands up. "No, Sam, go on it's not that important." She walked Sam to the door to lock up behind him. As he left she heard footsteps, familiar footsteps. "Well, hello, Cowboy. Didn't know you were back."

"Just got in now, Kitty. Left Buck at Moss's. Say, I know it's late and all, but do you think you might buy this tired cowboy a nightcap?"

Shaking her head standing with her hands on her hips. "Well, only if you think the Marshal in this here town wouldn't object."

"Oh, you just let me handle him, and beside I think he kind'a has his eye on you, Ma'am, so he'll probably overlook it."

Now smirking at him, "Come on, Cowboy, I need one too."

Matt locked the doors behind them, while Kitty grabbed a bottle from her private stash and tossing her head to the side towards the stairs, "Follow me." And ascended the stairs with Matt on her heels.

Once in their rooms, his Stetson tossed to the chair, gun belt placed on the hook in its usual place.

The flickering light in the corner of the room next to the window caught his eye. "Kit, you know that light burning in that window is what I look for whenever I'm away. It's my beacon, guiding me to where my heart belongs."

Slowly walking up behind her as she poured two glasses of whiskey. "UMMMMM, I missed you." He whispered in her ear, then nibbled on her neck.

"Well now, Marshal, is that a fact?"

"Yes, Ma'am, that's a fact!" Slipping his arms around her, and taking both glasses and placing them on the table, turning her to face him. "Kitty, honey, every day I think I can't love you any more, well, the next day comes and I find I was wrong! Honey, you are still…."

"Shhhhhhh, Matt, no words. Show me. Show me how much you've missed me and how much you love me."

"Ahhh, I thought you'd never ask." Scooping her up and carrying her to their bed.

Slowly they relieved one another of their clothing, curled up in one another. Matt found he was no longer tired. Instead , he enveloped Kitty into his large arms pinning her beneath him. Kissing her with all the passion he could stir up, then tracing those tantalizing kisses down her body sending her into a whirl of sensational eruptions of passion. Hot flesh to hot flesh. The hunger in them, that lasted for hours, exploded to a point only fireworks on the 4th of July could match.

Lying spent in the early dawn hour of the morning, wrapped in one another. No beginning, no end.

"Cowboy?"

"Hummm?"

"I was thinking," she said as she ran her fingers across his broad chest.

"Oh? Am I in trouble?"

Slapping in a playful fashion, "Oh you, no of course not! I was thinking about us, and our lives."

"Kitty…"

"No, not what you're thinking at all. It's just that Matt, I know now we've made the right decisions. Our life hasn't always been…" now clearing her throat, "well what some would say as ah..."

"Uneventful?" Matt said as he chuckled.

"Ok, that works. But, Cowboy, I wouldn't trade not one day if it meant not being right here with you. We have two beautiful daughters a passel of grandchildren, wonderful friends and most of all at the end of the day… each other. And I couldn't ask for anything more."

He turned to face her. "Honey you're right. It's been rough over the years a time or two…. Ok, maybe more but I couldn't have made it this far without you by my side." Leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "Kit, you've been a wonderful woman to me. My strength, a wonderful mother to our girls. I sometimes think I cheated you out of a life you wanted."

Now propping up to face him, "Matt Dillon, you have not cheated me out of anything. I told you. I wouldn't trade my life with you and our family for… well, for anything in the world. I love you, Matt Dillon. Don't you forget that."

"Oh, I won't. You won't let me." Now pulling her close into him.

Snuggling up close under his chin, "I do love you, Cowboy, and have ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"Good!"

Snickering at him, "Good huh?"

"Yeah, because I have loved you since that day too. Weather I was willing to admit it or not."

Reaching around him tighter, "Good night, Cowboy."

"Good night, Honey."

FINI


End file.
